Connecting two ends of an article together has been solved in many ways. These ways include conventional magnetic clasps, toggle clasps, spring ring clasps, barrel clasps, lobster clasps, s-hook clasps, pearl clasps, and box clasps, among others. Some incorporate locks to ensure the security of the clasps. Conventional magnetic clasps rely solely on the magnetic attraction of the magnetic inserts and may become disconnected from each other when subjected to loads exceeding the magnetic attraction of the magnetic inserts. Clasps such as the spring ring and lobster clasps require a manual movement of a lever to open and/or close the clasps. Toggle clasps incorporate a bar and another piece, usually round, that the bar is inserted through to secure the connection. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous solutions, including insufficient security, difficulty in securing and/or removing, and unaesthetic addition to the article.